This invention relates generally to memories utilized to store electronic information.
Generally, memories may include cells or bits arranged in rows and columns such that they may be individually accessed for reading, erasing, and programming. To this end, an access device, sometimes called a selection device, is provided to enable an individual bit on an individual row or column to be accessed. Thus, the row or column may include a number of cells or bits and one individual bit or cell along that column or row may be accessed by activating its access device.
Commonly, access devices are transistors or diodes. However, such access devices are formed in a semiconductor substrate. As a result, valuable real estate on the integrated circuit may be consumed for forming such access devices.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to access cells or bits in memories.